Homecoming
by freckledemerald
Summary: Old habits die hard, especially when they involve good friends, the love of your life, and a plate full of your favorite food. Life could be a dream after all. Surprises are welcomed warmly during these times, the best being when you least expect them. One-shot. Forces Centered.


_Disclaimer: I promise I don't own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

* * *

 __There was buzzing all over the comms and for some reason her mind couldn't stay in one place. She was fixated on trying to pull up the rookie's files on the system to figure out which wispon he could head out with next. They were getting close…but not close enough to get comfortable. He was out with Sonic at the moment- ah the blue blur. The one who had a need for adventure, the one who was sent on a mission as soon as he came he stepped foot on Mobius, and the notorious love of her life…emphasis on _her_. She sighed. Ever since she heard Sonic on the radio after getting rescued from the Death Egg, she was anxious. Not only had she not seen him yet, but while she was doing emergency ward visits, Knuckles decided to send him out with the rookie. She mentally cursed the echidna for his brawn before brains approach, but knew regardless that's what the male hedgehog would have wanted. A chance to step back into the action, like life took a quick pause and he was just pressing play. She knew that wasn't the case…and scolded herself for almost being selfish. She got to hear his voice and knew she'd see his face soon enough.

"How's it going?" Rouge popped up behind her, grabbing her shoulders and Amy jumped, startled by the sudden company then quickly gained back her composure.

"It's going okay, I guess. I'm worried, I mean I know the kid can do this, I'm just glad Sonic's with him. They're bound to get it done in no time." she sighed and put down the headset to go sit at the makeshift table across the room. "At least I hope they do. Oooh that big headed brat! He just got back from being _tortured_! For six months! Doesn't he ever rest?"

Rouge watched her friend's face morph into anger for a couple seconds, then deflate all at once. She knew how hard she had been working and even though she tried to keep it inside, the bat was aware that the hedgehog keeping her feelings at bay about Sonic was putting her on edge. Just because you led a war and fought against an evil tyranny didn't mean you couldn't acknowledge your emotions every now and then...right?

"Honey, it's going to be fine. He's home now, that was our main priority remember? You know Sonic, he can't sit still for more than five seconds." She stifled a laugh as she sat next to her disheveled friend and put an arm around her shoulder. "Think about it this way, with Eggman…poor guy was probably cooped up for more than he should've been. He's just stretching his legs that's all. Besides…if you still had on your headset for these past two minutes, you'd already know he's on his way to base _right now_." She smirked as Amy's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Oh my goodness, right now? As in right now, right now?!" Her eyes widened as she stood up and straightened out her dress and ran around their hole of a conference room trying to tidy up as she went. Rouge couldn't help but snicker at this girl trying to clean their war bunker amidst the destruction the world carried outside every day.

"Amy! Girl relax! He's not going to care about the cleanliness of this place more than he would for a big plate of chili dogs instead. You catchin' my drift?" The young hedgehog girl paused a moment and looked Rouge in the eyes before taking off in a sprint towards the community kitchen. Knowing Amy, there was no way on this planet she would let the volunteers offer to make a meal for his return. She was going to do it herself. There was _no way_ any of them could replicate her chili anyway, it was Sonic's favorite.

Like clockwork, the bat's ears twitched hearing the back door open.

"Long time no see, Rouge!" Right on cue, a bold voice seeped through the compound and to her relief it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Perfect timing and all. He still looked easy on the eyes, and his charm was still as active as ever- but she wasn't interested in that. No. She paid close attention to his body language and facials the minute he walked in because what kind of spy would she be if she didn't keep her eye on her closest friends too? What she noted was that his normally exuberant emerald eyes were dull- he was tired.

"Good seeing you, big blue. We were worried about you." She smiled at him. He nodded back as Knuckles, Silver and the rookie followed in after him. She offered the echidna a wink and he blushed and ignored her, while walking the rest towards the computers to formulate a plan against the empire and soon enough their chatter became background noise. She focused her attention back to the blue hedgehog and noticed he seemed to wander around the place looking around for something- or rather _someone_.

She closed her eyes and hid a smile, "There anything I can help you look for? Anything in particular? We're all real acquainted with the place, all you have to do is ask you know."

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but quickly recovered before anyone other than Rouge saw right through him. He brought up a hand to scratch the back of his head and offered a chuckle, "Hehe, oh it's nothing, just checking to see how you guys decked out the place while I was-"

"Sonic?"

The rookie and Knuckles briefly glanced at her in the doorway, and Silver offered a quiet snicker while making his way over to join Rouge, but Sonic came to a halt. The two hedgehogs at a standstill, like time had stopped just for them. Amy, with a plate of freshly made chili dogs in hand, felt her eyes brim with tears and slowly put the food down on a nearby box. His eyes followed the plate, then back at her face and did the only thing he felt like he could to offer her comfort in this moment. A smile.

"Hey Amy, I missed ya." He said softly, but that's all it took to get her to come running. It was that simple between them. He opened up his arms and closed his eyes preparing himself for a squeeze that rivaled Eggman's toughest robot, but it never came. He blinked and looked down and noticed the girl nestling herself slowly into his embrace. He was surprised at first, but gave in and rubbed the small of her back in return. He didn't have the heart to let go. He couldn't.

It had been a long time since the last time he had seen her and if he said he didn't care, he'd be lying. The entire trip back from Arsenal Pyramid had him thinking about how exactly he would make up for lost time. Like how he'd greet her, what he would say to her, and really…just **her** in general because he knew that she missed him. Like _really_ missed him. Although he wouldn't act on it now, he really missed her too. Things were going to change around here, but before he could start with her; he had to clean up Eggy's mess first.

She let go and paused for a moment, soaking up all of his features after realizing this wasn't a dream. He was breathing right in front of her. It wasn't an illusion. He was really here. His fur wasn't the pristine shade of royal blue like it normally was, his once white gloves were now tattered and covered in dirt, and he had bruises that lined his body, but she was grateful that he was alive. She looked into those green eyes that she loved so much and though they didn't sparkle with the same enthusiasm they usually did- they still shone brighter than any star she had ever wished upon. The fact that his eyes were open and staring into her own had her feel the need to pinch herself out of this fantasy she was starting to begin to think she conjured up. She shook herself out of her dazed state and untangled herself from him, as much as her heart protested against it.

"I've missed you so much, Sonic. You have no idea! _BUT_ we can catch up once you've had a meal in you! If I know you, you're bound to be hungry and I made your favorite. I figured it's been a while since you've seen them too." She smiled at him bashfully while turning back towards the plate of steaming food. His stomach growled in response and his eyes lit up for the first time since being back, and he felt relaxed. It felt nice to be at ease. The war wasn't over and Infinite was still out there, but in this moment he could begin to take the time to recollect bits and pieces of his life that he missed. He could go back to being his true blue adventure-loving self. All it took was his friends and some chili dogs to get it reeling again.

He clapped his hands in delight. "Alright Ames! I don't even have the words to tell you how amazing they look- but don't get mad if I don't save any for you!" He barked while taking a seat next to Rouge and Silver, the latter laughing with him.

The bat rolled her eyes at the carefree boy, and shifted her gaze toward the pink girl. Amy had always been tough as nails and stepped up to help whenever they needed her, but when she was around Sonic? That was when she lit up the most. She could tell that spunk that had always been inside her was making a comeback in the best way, and she couldn't wait to see it back in its full force.

"Whatever you say, Sonic!"

And suddenly, the resistance lit up all at once.

* * *

 **A/N:** My favorites, in a form of a one-shot. If I'm being honest, I've been terrified to write about them because they're my absolute favorite pairing and I want nothing more than to do them justice. Oh well! I'm working on something really fun next, so I hope you guys stick around! ALSO I finally learned how to use the line break and my life feels revitalized (lame-o I know). Thank you for the endless support, the reviews, the favorites, I'm overwhelmed by the kindness on this website when all I'm trying to do is let my brain flow in the form of video games and storytelling. As always, thank YOU for reading. Until next time, XO!


End file.
